resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Elena
Elena '''was a nurse who worked at the Raccoon General Hospital in 1998. She is the sisters of belong to Kathy. Biography When the t-Virus infected Raccoon City's drinking water, it quickly led to a large-scale outbreak known as the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. The hospital, itself, had already been fighting a slower-progressing t-Virus outbreak when the drinking water was contaminated, but the second outbreak virtually wiped out the hospital staff within days. Elena was attacked by a Zombie and suffered a prominent, rear-facing bite wound on her right shoulder. She later mutated and attacked the survivors when they sought shelter within the hospital's walls. Gameplay Elena is playable in the original Outbreak and can be unlocked and purchased for a much lower price in Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 via Data Convert. She is an Alyssa-type character, which means she can pick locks and dodge some enemy attacks, as well as take Pot Shots at enemies. She starts with a Recovery Pill in her inventory. There is a second version of her used for zombies that can only be used with cheating devices. This version lacks proper stats resulting in being unable to damage enemies and running very slowly. The only way to fix this is to use stat modifier cheating device codes such as GameShark. Further Notes *Elena is a template for one of the female nurse Zombie types appearing in "The Hive" of Resident Evil Outbreak. *She has a fast infection rate of 1.43% per minute. Appearance & Wardrobe Elena was a short blonde haired woman and was wearing a nurse outfit at the time of her death. *Type B: '''Librarian: An Elena was wearing a gray suit and gray skirt was wearing a glasses, her outfit can be worn at the time of Mary's eyes closed. *Type C: Lady Elenstock: She whore an outfit bears a striking resemblance to Lady Comstock's but counterpart to Laura dressed has very ill or suspicious. *Type D: Witness: She wearing a white coat or white skirt and white heels, it does actually like a protagonists, both the outfits is worn by Elena but they come from Unnamed Female Witness (Not to be confused with Yoko type: B). *Type E: Jill STARS member: She was a brunette haired woman, and who also outfit bears a striking resemblance to Jill Valentine. *Type F: RHFC 81 II: Her outfit can be worn by Elena, it resemblance to Mary Wilson's outfit during a Mary's eyes closed, who also she is an Elena RHFC students. *Type G: Congratulated Elena: While Elena's outfit can be worn such as a red suit and skirt at the time of Elena's Congratulations. If she is actually her congratulate under the graduation of red suit, a short haired blonde nurse. Her outfit can be worn and Elena's outfit resemblance to gray colored suit such a librarian. *Type H: Housewife Elena: An Elena worn that her outfit such a Housewife was wearing a white shirt, white pants, light blue blouse coat. Her short blonde haired bob like hairstyles. A housewife Elena were not actually like a housewife when Elena falls asleep. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Hospital Employees Category:Playable Characters Category:Alyssa-type Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Characters Category:The Hive Characters